Sweetest Kill
by Lady Strawberry Geek
Summary: Realmente le amaba, como nadie sería capaz de hacerlo. Era su todo. Y en sus manos... había obtenido la muerte más dulce.


I thought you were the sweetest kill  
Did I even know?  
And all the time we thought we did  
Was it just for show?

 **«Sweetest kill» — Broken Social Scene**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

《— _Queremos lo mejor para ti._ 》

《— _Es por tu bien._ 》

《— _Sólo seis meses más._ 》

《— _Resiste._ 》

— _ **No puedo...**_

《— _¡Suelta esa navaja!_ 》

Sangre.

Un chorrito del carmesí fluido ensució el vestido de pálido encaje, casi nupcial.

Una grieta —no muy grande, ni diminuta— acababa de trazarse en el pulgar de Lila, producto del filudo paso de aquel machete con cual picaba las berenjenas. Ella no le tomó importancia a la incidencia, llevándose el dedo a la boca inconscientemente, serena.

Las copas de vino tinto estaban servidas, decoradas con minucia a la par de cubiertos suficientes, velas y loza blanca; puestos todos sobre un mantel del mismo color, el cual cubría con gran eficacia la vieja mesa de madera que valía ahora de comedor.

 _ **14 de Febrero del 2021**_  
 _ **Versailles, Francia**_

Degustó el vino directo de la botella para comprobar su buena elección. Y no esperaba menos ya que, de por sí, salir a conseguirlo había constituido una arriesgada travesía.

Estuvo expuesta. Sola. _Él_ se enfadaría si se llegase a enterar.

Tomó una cuchara y removió enérgicamente la mezcla al interior del bol. Sólo eran berenjenas... unas aburridas, insípidas berenjenas, escasamente acompañadas de algunos pepinillos. _No tenían nada más._ Estiró la cerviz, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y al instante lanzó lo que cenarían esa noche sobre el lavabo.

 _Impotencia._ ¿Con qué otra palabra podría describir esa sensación asfixiante en su pecho? Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba profundizar al respecto, pues sabía que terminaría lastimada.

Aquellas astillitas imaginarias comenzaban a punzarle, _comenzaban a doler._

—¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado bajar las escaleras. El joven de cabello tan rojo y vivaz como la sangre que aún emergía de su dedo, se aproximó rápidamente.

Con la confianza y calidez de toda una vida no dudó en abrazarla. Un abrazo fuerte y estrujante, _mas necesario._ De esos abrazos que tanta falta le hicieron años atrás, en los que deseaba permanecer para siempre.

—Arruiné la cena —confesó, con temor a una evidente reacción.

Pero Nathaniel no dijo nada, tampoco actuó como se lo hubiese imaginado. Por momentos, olvidaba que él no era ese tipo de hombre. En lugar de un regaño, el muchacho deslizó su nariz sobre el cabello de la chica, su cuello, sus orejas, mientras aspiraba con calma aquella fragancia a jabón de naranja, y finalizó el recorrido depositando un beso en su mejilla, uno breve y delicado, aunque no por ello menos significativo.

—Tranquila... Una noche más sin cenar no nos matará.

Se dio la vuelta y lo observó, todavía se consideraba escéptica al tratar de intuir cómo un chico así podría fijarse en alguien como ella.

—Desearía poder darte la vida que mereces.

Las manos femeninas ascendieron hasta su frente, limpiando una mancha de pintura seca. Lila sabía que él no ganaba suficiente por las majestuosas obras de arte que ofertaba desde el anonimato. _Mas no tenían opción,_ cualquier tipo de publicidad podría significar una pista para sus perseguidores; lo que equivaldría al fin de la vida que conocían, a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Lila no comprendía cómo lograba proveerle lo necesario, con el poco dinero que poseía. No comprendía cómo después de trabajar, exhausto, se daba tiempo para satisfacerla y darle el amor del cual careció toda su vida. No comprendía cómo podía estar a su lado, arriesgándose. Y, sobre todo, no comprendía cómo todavía pensaba que sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes, menospreciándose a cada momento.

 _Nunca llegaría a comprender._

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

. .•° .•° .•° .•°.

.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

El fuego de las velas empezaba a extinguirse, fundiéndose en cera. Nathaniel llevaba veinte minutos recostado sobre el sillón, mirando una película italiana que no entendía, pese a los subtítulos. No obstante, era la favorita de Lila, y él la había escogido justo por ese motivo.

La morena entró en la habitación arrastrando los pies, algo poco usual, tomando en cuenta que casi nunca lograba desprenderse de los estrictos patrones de conducta aprendidos en su infancia. Se detuvo en la mesa por unos instantes, _confusa._

—Nena... —llamó Nath, bajando el audio del televisor.

Ella tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente tomó lo que necesitaba y se acercó. Llevaba dos copas de vino, una de ellas entregó a su novio; para luego echarse en medio de sus piernas.

Nathaniel besó su frente, con ternura.

Él se consideraba afortunado por tenerla entre sus brazos ahora, por amanecer juntos cada mañana, por hacerla feliz.

Cuando le conoció, apenas era un niño que soñaba con enamorarse de una princesa. Pero el destino a veces es cruel, despiadado... Lila, la muchacha que teñía su mundo de colores vivos y sorprendentes, resultó ser hija de los embajadores de Italia. Él, por supuesto, no era un príncipe, sino un simple aspirante a artista.

Todo empeoró al descubrir que su princesa tenía problemas, que si bien habían sido prescritos como mitomanía, se especulaba que se tratasen de algo más terrible. Y lo comprobó cuando, faltando un año para graduarse, la trasladaron a un centro psiquiátrico.

Cada instante en su ausencia fue un suplicio... no resistió más. Actualmente ambos eran prófugos.

—Ven —musitó en su oído, y tomó su mano.

En la película, un bello vals acompasaba a los protagonistas. Nathaniel intentó recrear la escena. Por alguna razón, _se sentía muy cansado,_ aunque eso no le impidió deleitarse con Lila, con sus labios y su piel.

—Te amo —le dijo. Ella enmudeció.

Recordó todas las veces que se dijeron lo mismo cuando niños, abrazándose entre lágrimas y siempre a escondidas. Todos decían que ella era un peligro para la sociedad, pero él estaba convencido que no era así.

 _Besó sus labios, su cuello, con pasión._

Era imposible.

 _Tenía calor, siguió bajando hasta sus senos._

Él la amaba

 _Y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse._

Era su todo.

 _De pronto frío, y todo se oscureció._

Lila demoró unos segundos en procesar lo que había ocurrido, mientras lo contemplaba por última vez. Ella sabía que su mente era más fuerte que sí misma, siempre lo supo; se maldijo internamente por no haberlo apartado a tiempo, por no haberle concedido la oportunidad de hacer una vida con otra mujer... alguien mejor que ella.

 _Mas ya era tarde._

Hubiera preferido perder la razón los minutos siguientes, por desgracia, estuvo consciente de cada instante. Disfrutó de atravesar sus huesos con el hacha del jardín, de desmembrar sus tendones y ligamentos con el cuchillo de cocina, de romper piel, músculo, órganos y todo lo que estuvo a su paso.

 _Se ensañó con él._

Disfrutó hasta dejar reducido al amor de su vida en una masa sin forma, ensangrentada, y sin una sola pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada condujo el resultado de su masacre al jardín, cerca de las rosas, lilas y tulipanes, las flores favoritas de Nathaniel.

—Yo también te amo —respondió al culminar.

 _Sólo entonces pudo sentir paz._

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

. .•° .•° .•° .•°.

.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

Cuando la policía apareció, encontraron a Lila durmiendo apaciblemente, sobre la tierra recién removida; su vestido mancillado en carmín delataba lo que había ocurrido.

 _No pudieron llegar a tiempo._

Los agentes no comprendían cómo el muchacho sobrevivió tanto, con una psicópata a su lado; en un acto que definitivamente era considerado suicida. Sin embargo, el amor no sólo te vuelve ciego, también estúpido. Y al parecer, él terminó por conseguir lo que indirectamente deseó.

 _ **Había obtenido la muerte más dulce.**_

•

•

•

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

➡️ ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :') ! Sin mentirles, ¡dediqué cerca de diez días a esta historia! _Comentarios y votos serán infinitamente agradecidos._ 3

➡️ Mi idea fue reinvindicar a las _parejas tóxicas_ , aquellas dependientes a un amor enfermizo, obsesivo. Lamentablemente, hoy en día el verdadero significado de estas relaciones ha sido tergiversado, todos piensan que un romance loco y enfermo como el del "Joker y Harley Quinn" es perfecto, lo que constituye un concepto bastante alejado de la realidad.

➡️ Para la creación de este one-shot me inspiré en la canción que figura al inicio, así como en una escena del videoclip; de modo que, si desean saber cómo fue que Lila llevó a cabo el asesinato de Nath, pueden chequear en el video. Advierto que es **muy gráfico**.

➡️ Esta historia participa en el concurso por 14 de febrero de la página 「Ｃｈａｔ 喵 Ｎｏｉｒ」en facebook. Fueron en total 1200 palabras, conforme a las reglas.

➡️ Le dedico este humilde y pequeño proyecto a mi mejor amiga, Cindi, que actualmente está al otra lado del mundo y la extraño mucho :'( Nathaniel es su personaje favorito. ;w;

➡️ ¡Cualquier tipo de comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc. es bienvenido! :D No sean fantasmas por favor ;;; Aprecio muchísimo sus opiniones.

➡️ ¡Abrazos y besitos de fresa! Hasta la próxima ❤️ — **Lady Strawberry Geek.**


End file.
